Janis
Janis is an American exchange student who was made exclusively for the Nintendo DS game Secret of the Divine Jewel. She was also the reincarnation of the daughter of the god Datara. When Kagome Higurashi was absent from school, Janis went to Higurashi shrine to visit Kagome where she was attacked by a yōkai who emerged from the Bone-Eater's Well and rescued by the mysterious Monk Sen. Later, Janis followed his advice to go to the feudal era through the well and looked for Kagome. After passing through, she met Kagome and her friends. Once she touched a shard of the Shikon no Tama, it blended in with her body and awakened her Kamui powers. She agreed to accompany them on their journey until she was able to remove the Jewel Shard from her body. History She made fast friends with Kagome and when coming to see her after school. One day she was attacked by a demon. At the end of the battle the mysterious Monk Sen instructed her to go into the well because that's where Kagome was, and as her fate. After meeting Inuyasha and the gang she inadvertently absorbed a jewel shard and soon after she developed special powers that were awakened by the jewel shard and was later given a spear to wield by the God of Habaki. Eventually she learns that she possesses the Kamuitama because she is the reincarnation of a girl named Tsugumi, who was the human bride of the god of storms Datara. Being Datara's bride Tsugumi possessed some of his powers. Soon she learns Tsugumi's tragic tale where she was forced to kill her own husband and their child on her wedding day because Datara had been possessed by a cursed mask and in order to thwart Tsugumi's attempts to stop him he held their infant daughter hostage. Tsugumi died after destroying her husband, a scenario very reminiscent of Kikyō and Inuyasha. Janis learned that defeating Datara and returning her powers was the only way to free the shard from her body thus stopping demons from hunting her. After she defeated Datara and freed him of the cursed demon mask, she wa allowed to speak with Datara and Tsugumi where she learns that she is not Tsugumi's reincarnation but in fact the reincarnation of their infant half-god child. With the jewel shard out of her body and her powers gone Janis was unable to return to the feudal era, and returned to America shortly after the events. Personality At the beginning of the game, Janis was a little cold and standoffish to other people such as Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri. Her only friend was Kagome, but still retained a slightly friendly demeanor. She also appeared to have a caring side, such as when Kagome didn't show up for three days (she was in the Feudal Era), she decided to go visit her. She's also seemed to be adventurous, when she mentioned that the Feudal Era seemed to be dangerous, but "kind of fun" as well. Physical description Janis wore an academy uniform with a blue top with a red tie in a gold trim, white stockings and penny-loafers similar to Kagome's, and a grey skirt. She has long, curly blonde hair held back by a red clip, white pearl earrings, pale skin, and blue eyes. Powers & Abilities *'Summon Shikioni:' Janis is able to summon Shikioni that are given to her by Monk Sen to defeat some weak yōkai during her journey.Secret of the Divine Jewel Similar to shikigami, shikioni are capable of protecting their owner from danger. When Janis meets Monk Sen for the first time after she was saved from a yōkai at the Higurashi wellhouse, Sen realizes that her body doesn't contain the Kamuitama and is concerned she would be defeated and get wounded from yōkai. Sen advises her to enter the Sengoku jidai and later gave her two shikioni to find her friend, Kagome. After Janis meet Monk Sen for the second time under the Goshinboku, she was able to use her Kamuitama by her own will. But the ability of summoning shikioni is not used after Sen takes them back. *'Kamuitama:' Commonly known as the Power of God, Janis obtains this mystical power from Tsugumi, the wife of Datara. **'Lightning Arrow:' Appears to be several arrow like shining lightnings which able to pierce some yōkai. **'Infernal Meteor:' About three blazing meteors will drop down to the earth to crush whole opponents. It is also considered as an effective power to defeat opponents. **'Heavenly Essence:' Apart from destroying yōkai, Janis is able to restore an ally's health if they are injured. **'Power Leaf:' A power that can increase the strength of an ally. Weapons *'Akanemaru:' A naginata with a red handle and silver blade that is given to her by the God of Habaki who lives at Mount Habaki. It does not have and special powers, but it can still be used as an offensive tool against yōkai. Quotes Trivia *Janis is the only American character to appear in the entire series or any of the games. *Throughout the course of the game, Janis is often commented by other characters on her strange hair color, most of them finding it very pretty. **It is possible that in the feudal era people might associate her as a Goddess, as only yōkai have her unique features in skin tone, hair and eye colour. *Despite attending school in Japan, she doesn't wear the like other schoolgirls in Tokyo. References ms:Janis zh:贾尼斯 Category:Female Category:Game-exclusive Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the modern era